Too Late To Tell You
by Mel D
Summary: When tradegy strikes you somehow begin to remember all those things you never got a chance to say. *Complete* Please R&R!!


  
Title: Too Late To Tell You  
  
Author: Mel D.  
  
Disclaimer:The Creekers don't belong to me, they belong to Paul Stupin & my god,   
Kevin Williamson so please...don't sue me.  
  
Pairing:Read on to see...  
  
DC Time Frame - This takes place around the Dawson's Creek "Great X-pectations" episode.  
  
Summary: When tradegy strikes a friend, another must reveal all his feelings to her   
before it's too late.  
  
Warning:Tissue alert!! You may need them while reading this fic.  
  
Feedback:Yes!! I'd love to hear your thoughts...but since I can't exactly "hear" them   
drop me an email OR a review so I can read them!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Too Late To Tell You  
  
  
  
  
He looked down to see her face, blank but with a trace of coherent expression.   
Wiping a tear from his eye he slowly knelt down to her and inched towards her   
ear before brushing the outside curve of it with his index finger.He leaned in   
closer and began to whisper.  
  
"My insides aches to see you in so much pain, I want to be able to feel what you're feeling  
so I could somehow find my own way of healing you. From our first time meeting a connection   
I cannot begin to describe has formed and grown into a secure friendship bond that will outlast  
both of our lives forever more. Although I may not have shown the way I felt before I must tell  
you now so you can at least leave with this pleasant memory. I keep you close to heart no  
matter where I am, and think about you constantly morning, noon and night. In other words what  
I'm trying to say, well what you really need to know is, Andie Mcphee, I love you. I always   
have and always will."  
  
He lightly kissed her lips and took to his feet once again slinking one arm around his   
friend Jack.  
  
"You did it Dawson, you told her and even though she can't speak back, she heard you...  
every word of it." Jack said crying but allowing his friend to lean his head on his shoulder.  
  
He sobbed quietly damping Jack's navy sleeve while tons of thoughts ran through his head.   
He wondered why the powers that be would cause something so drastic and disturbing to happen   
to someone of this great nature. He felt, angered and sadden that not only did this happen to  
a friend..but the love of his life. As the two stood there a man, dressed from head to toe   
in blue scrubs arrived in the room.  
  
"It's time," the man said in an unemotional tone. Jack said his goodbyes and had to be taken  
out of the room by 3 nurses, who dragged him by his arms for he was unwilling to leave.  
  
"Sir," the blonde headed boy asked looking into the man's eyes. "May I, please." he finished   
watching the blue scrubbed man step outside of the room.  
  
He knelt down again, this time grasping her hand tightly getting no response what so ever   
in return.   
  
"You'll never leave my mind Andie and when my time comes you'll be the first person I look for   
as I cross into the angelic world known as heaven. I love you...so much..." he sobbed loudly  
clencing his mouth against their intwined hands, "I am forever grateful to have you in my life."  
Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was the blue scrubbed man. "Be at peace now Andie,  
your memory is forever frozen in my mind...i love you." The blue scrubbed man pulled him to his  
feet before he again collapsed to the floor on his knees and continued to sob. The 3 nurses   
re-entered the room and ushered him out and down the hall as they did with Jack, with the sound  
of faint "i love yous" filling the hallways he was pulled further away from her room. The blue  
scrubbed man went over to the large machine and slowly flipped the switch making all the multi-  
colored lights fade into a dark screen. He walked to the right side of the room and pull the  
blue curtain back around over her bed before exiting. In the crisis hallway further from where  
Andie's room was sat Jack and his friend, who while sobbing reached into his back pocket and  
pulled out a pen. Then turning slighty towards the cold tiled white wall he wrote the words:  
  
  
Dawson Leery & Andie Mcphee  
Future Love  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
